


Intimacy

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Ashes and Hope [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Obi-Wan is relearning how to be a person. Including how to accept physical intimacy.





	Intimacy

It’s been years since he’s felt any kindness in a touch. Since Mustafar, and the injury that had left him at the mercy of Vader and his Master, at least. Perhaps before that.

Obi-Wan shivers at the gentle touch of Mace’s lips against the bare - blessedly bare! - nape of his neck. It’s one of the things he’s relearning how to accept, physical intimacy. To welcome; even, sometimes, to ask for.

Mace’s arms are warm around him, and he rests his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, patient. Waiting for Obi-Wan to relax before he presses another gentle, chaste kiss to his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, 15 June 2016.
> 
> For the prompt: Mace/obi - kissing anywhere but the lips


End file.
